food
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: When it comes to food, Ikki doesn’t play around… Rated for language. hope you enjoy!


**When it comes to food, Ikki doesn't play around… Rated for language and a little yaoi. Not a lot. If you were expecting a whole sex scene then you'll be disappointed and shouldn't read it. Though if you're in for a little laugh and a 'cute' ending then keep reading! Enjoy! Comment 2 plz:D**

"Ikki you bastard! Give that back!" Kazu reached across the table to retrieve his sushi with his chopsticks. "Give it back it's **mine**!"

The purple-haired boy smirked, lifting up the piece of sushi in the air, getting ready to drop it into his mouth, "Say: ahhh!" He laughed, staring at him through the corner of his eye.

"Don't you dare!" The blond jumped onto the table and reached for it a second time. Somehow he missed him and fell to the other side. _Bastard… How'd he move so fast!? _Kazu looked up and the sushi was just inches from his mouth, "Don't!"

The crow dropped the sushi in his mouth and chewed on it with triumph.

"Noo!" He leaned back, "Damn it, Ikki, that was my favorite!" Kazu whined.

Ikki laughed, "Well if you'd eaten this one first then I would have taken your least favorites. You should learn how to share! I was fucking starving!"

"Starving!? And what are you talking about "If you'd eaten this one first"? You practically ate my whole freakin' lunch!"

"I told you: learn how to share!"

"Bastard."

Ikki licked his lips, "Look," He started, looking down at his friend since childhood, "come over my house after school. My sisters are having some kind of _sissy-get-together _so they won't be home 'till tomorrow. I'll pay you back for your sushi. They're supposed to leave me some."

"Since when have you ever _shared_?" Kazu's eyebrow rose.

"Look! Don't talk shit or you can just forget about the sushi! Then it'll be your own damn fault that you didn't have anything to eat today!"

Kazu laughed tiredly, lifting his arms in defense, "Whoa, whoa, okay!"

…

After school they started towards Ikki's house. Seeing the students leaving all at once made it seem like a flood. It was chilly outside which didn't surprise them that the sun seemed like a blur. As if a thin, foggy blanket covered the sky. They walked silently for most of the trip until Ikki started talking nonsense about if Onigiri and Buccha had a wrestling match they'd both fall through the floor and knock themselves out before they even had a chance to wrestle. It was so stupid Kazu couldn't help, but laugh.

Ikki entered the house while Kazu followed. He seemed lost in thought. The crow sniffed the air and his mouth started to water, "I can smell the yellowtail from all the way in here!" He drooled, kicking off his shoes and throwing his bag to the side. He ran out of sight, Kazu trying to follow, making sure that Ikki didn't eat it all before he even got settled in their house. He turned the corner to see the crow drooling over the package of sushi sitting at the table. Ikki almost seemed like a demon. Almost the way Onigiri looked when he saw a women. Kazu stared at him. _Damn this boy's… pitiful… _

"Hey!" Ikki called, breaking the blond boy out of his thoughts, "You gonna come over here or not? I'm not going to wait for you forever. I'll eat it all."

"You better not!" Kazu ran over and sat at the table across from Ikki. They stared at each other with intensity. Ikki slowly pulled the lid off of the box and slowly placed it to the side, keeping his eyes on Kazu. The both separated their chopsticks and held them up in the air. "The yellowtail's mine!" Kazu barked.

Ikki stuck out his tongue, "I'm not making any promises! What you get is what you get! Nuhh!"

Kazu didn't even get a chance to blink before Ikki grabbed some sushi and shoved it in his mouth. He gasped, "You punk!"

All he did was laugh, "I never said there was a certain time to start!" Kazu reached out and grabbed a piece of yellowtail with his chopsticks. He put it in his mouth and reached out to get another one until Ikki stopped him with is own chopsticks. "This one's **mine**!" He growled.

"Ah! No way! I reached for it first!" He pushed Ikki's hand back and grabbed the piece with his hand. Ikki reached out to get it back, but Kazu quickly shoved it in his mouth and snickered, "Too slow!"

Time past quickly (but really it was only 5 minutes later) before they were down to their last piece. They stared down at it, hunger clearly showing on their faces. After a few minutes of silence Ikki broke it, of course, "Well of course this piece belongs to me." He smiled, reaching out to grab it until Kazu blocked his path. He growled at him.

"And what makes you think that!? I got less than you so I deserve the last piece!"

Ikki snorted, "_As if_!! You got _way _more than enough for yourself! Plus the sushi's _mine _anyway!"

"And so was my sushi at school but _you _still ate it!"

"Hey! Those were for good intentions!"

"Whatever!"

"Fuck you, it's mine!" Ikki grabbed, but as soon as he was about to pop it into his mouth Kazu snatched it.

"Not anymore!" He smiled. Ikki leaned over the table then and stole a kiss from Kazu. When their lips met Kazu froze in place. Taking advantage of that Ikki took the sushi, leaned back and popped it into his mouth. It took several minutes for the blond to regain his composer. His face was bright red, "Wh-what the hell was that!?"

The crow smiled while chewing, "That was _good_." Kazu couldn't tell if he meant the sushi or the kiss.

"Asshole! You cheated!"

"Life isn't fair." Ikki licked his fingers, "I never play fair when it comes to food." He yawned and propped his feet onto the table. Kazu growled, feeling his face turn brighter by the minute. Ikki glanced at him through the corner of his eye, "What?" He laughed, sitting back up and resting his arms on the table, "Why are you so red?"

_Jeez! _"Y-you know why!"

The crow smirked and leaned forward. Kazu's eyes widened as he leaned back a little, "Did you like it?" He asked chuckling. _His face is just __**so **__hilarious! _Kazu stared at him before a huge smile crept onto the crow's face.

_Th-this guy… is unbelievable! _The blond looked away, "No!"

**This just goes to show that Ikki is serious about food.**

**Woo-hoo! Finished! I finally finished this story! I started it, like, two weeks ago, but with a different idea, but with the same theme, but I just couldn't finish it. It didn't seem right. So last night I thought that I'd turn it into a story about Ikki and Kazu. I liked it. I hope you did too! Review plz! **

**-Kenzi**


End file.
